Unforeseen Collisions
by TheGirlwithaPin
Summary: AU: Jim Kirk is the most popular kid at the academy, destined for unforeseen greatness. IF it weren't for his two friends. Spock, the genius prodigy and Leonard, the medic and quiet soul. Rated M for lang and other upcoming things...


_A.N: just got this idea! High school oriented. Jim kirk, most popular kid in school has two very weird best friends Spock, destined gifted prodigy who only speaks in logical phrases, and Leo "Bones" McCoy, A very depressed doctor who really has never caught a break, until now. When some silly things happen in a co-ed house/dorm called the Enterprise, the whole crew that you love survives it all, with some repercussions..._

Claims of Survival  
Chapter One: Starfleet School of Excellence, The Enterprise

* * *

The story that I'm about to tell you is of some very memorable students. Realize that no harm was intended, and that this is only an account of the events that have happened...

Starfleet School of Excellence is a very high reputation type of school, with everything that you could imagine, and even more. However, the rumors of the students enrolled at this school seemed outlandish, all of them, actually.

Yet, the ones of James Tiberius Kirk were true. He was of a very high calibur, being the most popular man in school, with sandy blonde hair and a cocky smile. The most unusual trait of him, besides having practically every female student on campus, were his eyes.  
James, known as Jim, has the most blue, vibrant eyes you will ever see. His emotions are conveyed even by the slightest light change. It's quite mesmerizing, unless you are under his spell.

Again, there are many things that are said of this man, whether it be player or overconfident, arrogant ass of a fool. I've said both, which are both true.  
James Tiberius Kirk is damnright brave, and also the most lucky man in the Federation. He has survived so many close calls in the past few years that it hasn't even been a challenge. Jim is such a born leader that he's so aware of it.

Too bad that he has such an ego.

As this school has made plenty of soldiers, it has made a fine one of the blonde, blue eyed Iowa cornfed student that graduates today. Starfleet is an education and military school used to prepare us for space life.

I was never one for anything in the galaxy. I had a wife, she cheated on me. Took everything I had. Our kid, my head job as a doctor... I was left with only the clothes on my back, and the limited visitation rights of my daughter. Joanna is now going to be nine. I see her on breaks, and she misses me much. Joanna doesn't like her mother, or believe what she says about me... because she's sick.

I doubt that I've been a good father, being CMO of the Enterprise House, named for the new flagship, the U.S.S Enterprise. I'm an underapprieated doctor, with five nurses and a hell of a head nurse. I live in my office, and always am very...  
The nurses cry when I yell at them for not giving me a dermal regenerator when I need one, or to prep a hypospray. Then my head nurse, Chapel, calms me down somewhat, but it's only co-worker to co-worker...

Spock and his Science/Research Team are right next to Med-Bay, with a side door leading to his office. The logical, half Vulcan half Human genius gets on my nerves alot. Damn Green Hobogoblin! if he could learn to appriciate...  
I'm trying to help his Vulcan mind by helping him find a new head assistant. I could use some help with my research, and I rather it not be someone untolerable.  
I have a project to complete, anyways.

I asked Chapel if she had anyone at mind, and she came up with one person. My head nurse had said that she was a science and medical major, and had already achieved the rank of commander by helping in many experiments for transwarp beaming and other numerous things. Chapel also said that she had been on the Merida before it had been destroyed by Cassadarians. I ask if she got any medals, and Chapel said that she had refused, even if she had saved most of the crew.

Chapel said that her friend had a horrible experience that made her join Starfleet, and was one thing in common. She also mentioned that this friend of hers was very intelligent.  
Damn my ass that Chapel knew such things, yet I was mistaken. I didn't read her file, but had handed it to Spock. Who nodded. No fucking emotion or gratitude.  
Doctors are so fucking unappreciated. Whiskey helps little in times like these. I mean, keeping Jim in line is no easy task along with Galia, Scotty, Hikaru Sulu, Chekov, Nyota Uhura, Chapel, Val, Kyrria Shan, and everyone else in this place.  
Jim now is going to be an instructer for a year, and now heads the Command Department. This was going to be quite interesting, with a lot of downfalls.  
Now I'm here. Trying to stay alive, and help others. Better get back into sickbay  
-Len McCoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Chapel)  
This day in sickbay was very normal like most, with McCoy yelling as usual, me calming him down. Only one thing was exciting. My friend was now going to be the new Research Chief Officer. She'd now be away from a lot of her horrible life, which was very beneficial. I'd met her in Medical School when she was getting her 3rd degree. We became fast friends, and still talk.  
I really just want to see how she'll handle McCoy.  
When my shift ends I walk to the lobby to meet her. Seeing her right away, I grin at her appearence.  
Black Combat boots to her knees that only show more of her model like form, Ripped skin tight jeans, belt with her Comm and who knows what. Raven black hair, now streaked with electric blue, falls down to her back. Black t-shirt, actually clean. This is her usual outfit, almost looks the same, with only two roller bags that she tugs with her.  
I yell out her name, "Zarah Ren Fang!" She glance up in my direction, silver eyes recognizing me. Zarah bolts to me and hugs me tight.  
"Chris. It's been quite too long." She declares. Smiling, I grab one of her bags and walk beside her towards the elevator.  
"You'll like it here. The most advanced technology, and great food!" She nods as I continue.  
"The people?" she asks as the elevator stops at the 11th floor. We walk to the marble tiles and black walls, also the full windows that show the San-Fran coastline. We find her room, and Zarah punches her code in, to be quite extensive.  
"They are all very unique." I summarize very shortly of the whole crew. Not very good for one as myself.  
We walk into her quarters, one of the biggest in the building. For a chief officer, it's very fitting, the small kitchen, bathroom, full closet and living area...  
I must stop writting this, for my shift is soon and I need rest._  
-Christine Chapel.


End file.
